death of the wizardly world due to harry's lack of learning ability
by Going to enjoy this
Summary: the true story of why the wizardy world failed to exist due to harry potter. perhaps snape was right and the dunderhead couldn't learn.
1. Chapter 1

'time to get your dick sucked so hard that your balls will witler and fall off.' drool rolled down ginny's mouth as she stared eagle eyed at tom's tiny dick.

'if you believe that you can do it then go ahead and do it you dyke of all fucking witches.' tom sneered looking at the eleven year old paled faced ginny as she got on her hands and knees; and crawled her way through the sweage over to him. he looked down as he watched her tiny mouth open revieling rotting teeth. he sighed in huge relief as ginny wrapped his tiny dick into her hot carven of a mouth as a bat bit onto his balls.

...

'you have to fucking do me in the butthole harry.' hermione looked over her shoulders at harry whom was standing buck naked behind her with his hands pumping his dick as he was trying to get his cum to cover his plain dick before he could enter her.

'if you fail at this potter then i'll never shove my own dick in you potter!' snape glared over hermione's head as he quicky thrust into her pussy. 'don't know why we have to have potter here dear ... after all my big fat slimly dick is enough for you isn't it bitch.'

'i want harry in my ass. the only way the idiot will leave me alone severus.' hermione panted as she came once against her teacher.

...

'so harry failed to get his dick into hermione's butt hole.' remus hissed as he pumped in and out of daphne. 'i thought you taught him how to fuck daphne.'

'not my fucking fault that harry can't fucking learn.' daphne greengrass pressed holder into remus as she felt his huge dick shove all the way out of her butt hole. 'don't make me try to teach fucking harry potter anything ever again remus. not even in your fucking werewolf form.'

'trust me my beloved child i wash my fucking shit on harry potter. i promised sirus before he died that i would teach harry about sex. i did my duty not my fault that harry is a retard whom can't learn how to have great fucking sex.'

...

'well lily they tied.' james shrugged his shoulder as he looked over at his wife.

lily rolled her eyes. 'we need to get voldermort here and teach him a lesson about killing us when harry was too young yet to learn about fucking from his parents.'

'yeah voldermort really knew how to destroy the fucking wizardly world when he murdered us.' james crackled as he looked back down at his son whom was trying to beat himself off against the wall. he found that moaning myratl wasn't having anything do with him his son any longer.

'perhaps dumbleass can teach harry still.' hope was in lily's voice.

'i killed myself before the time that i had to die just so i didn't have to.' dumbleore appeared in front of the potter parents. his dick all ready ejected full length.

james eyed the penis. 'about fucking time you got here dumbleass. after all you promised that you would be with us so we can suck your dick when harry was sixteen.'

lily got on her hands and knees and crawled over to dumbledore. she laid down underneath him and reached up and touched the balls. 'fuck these are even better in the afterlife than when we were fucking living.' her head lifted and she sucked in both fucking balls into her mouth.

dumbledore sat down on lily's face as he quickly moved up and down as she sucked his balls tightly.


	2. To Kerrion

**Dumbass Kerrion** if you are reading this note; then hear this **dumb fucker.** If you are angry at me for calling you out in my review section and by my sending you a pm ... and you write me a pm back ... but then fucking block me ... that means I **can't** read your answer pm. That means **fucking Kerrion** I am resulted in writing this note to you and posting it to my story ... and making this _very_ public ...

Like I said **dumbass Kerrion** if you read the update ... either unblock me so I can read your fucking ranting pms towards me ... or leave the review that you left for the first part of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

'i can't believe that i _ever_ was jealous of you.' ron glared into harry's eyes. 'can't believe that i was ever foolish enough to fucking follow you around and hating on dacro all because you where the boy whom lived.'

draco leaned over ron's back as he took ron's earlob between his teeth. his ten inch penis ramming into his lovers buttocks repeatedly. his eyes looked gleefully up into the shocked teary eyes of harry potter.

'ron you aren't yourself.' harry sobbed as he helplessly looking down at his best mate as he was being raped. 'draco has you under a love spell. he's raping you.'

ron laughed uproaring. 'are you fucking metal harry. i am not under a love spell. i just finally figured out that my heart and soul belongs to draco. as does his to me.' he moaned as he felt his husband hit that spot that made his cum shoot out of his dick. 'draco and i are legally and magically married harry. no matter what you do to try to get draco away from me ... you'll never succeede. the moment you try one thing then you will be thrown against the magic veil. but you won't be able to cross through because you aren't going to die for trying to break my magic and legally bound marriage to draco.'

'yeah potter.' draco panted as he pulled out of his husband. sweat rolling down his firm toned body. he smirked. 'you aren't going to die anytime soon. no your time isn't up. you'll live as long as albus dumblore did ... only you live unfulled sexually because you don't know how to pleasure anyone.'

'not even yourself.' ron roared with laughter.

harry bowed his head as he disappeared from ron and draco's bedroom.

ron sighed as he leaned back against his husband. 'now where were we love before potter interupted us.'

draco leaned his head sideways so he could kiss the right side of his husband's neck. 'we were about to impregnant you with our child love.' he husked.

ron sighed as his eyes closed in the pleasure of having his husband's lips against his skin. 'that we were.'

...

james sighed as he watched as dumblore got off lily's mouth all ready. he watched as the old man's cum oozed out of his wife's mouth. he moved and knelt down to the side of her. he lowered his mouth and licked around her mouth; and into it. he moaned at the feel of his old headmasters cum inside his wife's mouth.

'i have missed you two.' dumbledore breathed as he started to stroke his rising dick once more with his left hand. 'ever so much.' he thought back to when they finally were old enough to visit his office and he could teach them about sex. he began to shoot a rope of cum as he thought of the very first time that fourteen year old james potter first shot a rope of cum into a fourteen year old lily evan's mouth against his desk.

james pulled away from his wife and turned back to the man whom taught him sex. 'i want you deep inside my penis hole dumblore.' he breathed out at the sight of another rope of cum shooting from his beloved headmaster and his first lover.

'get oer here jimmy.' dumbledore waved his right hand as he prepared his penis for the younger man. as soon as james laid down on the hard ground with his legs stretched out far to the sides; and james holding open his hole underneath his hard as jewel balls ... ablus dumblore quickly entered the man once more. he sighed in relief at the feel of james against his penis. he had missed this. 'i have missed this.' he breathed as he thrusted into the tight hole.

'so have i so have i.' james wrapped his arms around albus's back and pressed the older man tightly against him as his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling full of the delicious dick that only his headmaster could do him.

lily enterd her pussy with her full hand as she watched her husband being fucked by their headmaster. her mouth opened as she felt the need for these men fill her as she simply watched them fuck and she only could fuck herself with her hand. fully know that she would get to enjoy both men once more in due time.

...

snape held hermione's neck tightly in his hands as he thrusted deeply into her. 'you better have not learned about fucking from that old man.'

hermione's eyes met her lovers. 'you are the only one whom has been in me severus. you know this. even with harry in my ass. which he never was with his limp baby dick. you are my only lover and you are the only lover i will ever want.' her breath hitched as he hit her spot over and over again.

snape sighed deeply as he let her neck go. 'i just know dumblore loves being the one to teach young witches and wizards about sex. he loves taking that job on himself.'

hermione wrapped her arms around his sweaty back. 'i told him that i only wanted you sev. he understood. he loved you like his son. he knew that i could make you happy finally.'

snape tearfully leaned his forehead against hers. 'i do love you hermione.' he husked as he looked into his young wife's eyes. he slowly thrusted into her as rope of cum hit her womb over and over again.

after her husband's dick was removed from her pussy hermione rested her head against her husband's chest; listening to his heart beat. 'how many others besides dumbledore have you fucked?' her fingers gently ran down his chest.

'only dumbledore.' severus sighed as he placed with his wife's hair. 'even back when i was his student he knew that i didn't want to be fucked by anyone but him. i knew that he was just my teacher and that i was just his student. but he did treat me like his son. but his heart was for james and lily. only those two managed to find a wedded bliss in his soul and magical use.'

'at least they are all together forever now.' hermione husked as her eyes closed.

'yes that is true.' snape whispered as he felt his wife's breath against his cooling skin. he just watched her sleep until sleep caught up to him.

...

daphne looked up into remus's eyes as she deep throated moony's hairy penis. her tongue ran underneath the hairy and she felt the hair get between her teeth.

moony grapped her hair and thrusted into her mouth as hard as he could. his eyes firery yellow as he glared into his mate's eyes as she mouth fucked his twelve inch dick. he couldn't wait until the blow job was done so he could be slamming into her tight pussy once more. but her warm wet mouth was what his dick needed.

daphne slammed her tongue upward against moony's hairy dick suddenly and she grinned ferally as moony howed up into the full moon sky as hot ropes of cum quickly oozed down her throat and into her stomach. she felt herself cum herself once she felt his cum enter her bladder. she felt his hand jerk her mouth quickly away from his soaking dick.

moony watched as his mate took quick deep breaths as she got her breathing control. his tweleve inch dick was rammod straight up waiting for her sleath herself on it. he waited for her to be ready.

daphane made her way on her knees and hands to her mate. she carefully strandle his waist keeping her pussy just against his dick. 'i love you moony.' she breathed as she gently storked his hairy face. 'ever so much.'

moony lifted his head and crashed his lips against his mates. he needed to taste himself mixed with her. he pulled away and waited for her to sleath his dick all ready. he as patient. after all she was his mate.

daphne smiled as she lifted her waist and moved to place her pussy just above his dick. she ever carefully slid down on it preparing herself for his hairy dick once more against her pulsing walls. she sighed as she felt him slid deeper inside her. her walls enjoying the hairy dick fully against them as she finally sleathed herself completly of her mate.

remus sighed in relief as he felt his mate against moony. against himself. he was so blessed that his mate finally found him and helped him accept moony as himself. he couldn't believe how much of his soul he had been missing because he was so afraid of moony.

daphne leaned forward and rested her head against moony's hairy forehead. 'i love you remus.' she breathed as he slowly thrusted deep inside her.

moony lips opened and he gently kissed her lips. he felt remus fully again. he was finally content. he had found his mate and he and remus were finally as one.


End file.
